Jr high hospital
by A-L-L-I-S-O-N-22
Summary: Go back in time where they are back in middle school. Cameron, and Forman are in grade 8 and, House, Wilson, and Cuddy are in grade 9 and Chase is the new kid. No couples
1. Chapter 1

The new kid

The bell was still ringing as all the middle school students raced to their next class trying as hard as they could not to be late. They bumped into each others shoulders as they walked by without even saying sorry but of course they were still teenagers so they let it go. Girls were giggling, boys laughing and playfully punching each other, and the teachers kept a close eye on them to make sure there was no fowl play going on in their halls. A young grade eight brunette rushed down the school to catch up to her friend as her slightly curly long hair moved up and down as she clutched on to her books.

"Hey Eric wait up" she yelled as she made her way to his side

"Oh hey Allison" he said throwing his backpack over his shoulder and passed his mini fro

"Please you know I like to be called Cameron" she told him

"What ever"

"What class do we have now" she asked

"Are last class before lunch is…" He said reading through is agenda and walking at the same time "L. A"

"L.A sucks ass" she said dropping her shoulders

"Hey, watch your language" Mr. Mills their science teacher said while stopping them

"Sorry Mr. Mills" the two kids sighed

"I'll let it go this time but next time you be sure to call it language arts not L.A" he joked. He was always the cool teacher. Small go t, sneakers, plus sometimes he would let the kids play foot ball outside when they just had a test the day before

"We will" Cameron laughed. Mr. Mills was her favorite teacher

They walked down the hallway as slow as they could because language arts has always been their most hated class and the teacher Mrs. Whiley was a snarly cow who always wanted more then the kids could handle.

When they got in class the two friends sat down in their regular spot beside the television in the corner of the room

"Good morning class, I would like you to please copy what's on the board into your agenda's under today" she said over the class as she say down on her stool

"Mrs. Whiley" a young boy called from the back of the class

"Yes hank what do you need" she replied

"You said good morning when it's almost lunch time so shouldn't you be saying good afternoon" he asked knowing it was a stupid question but he was just trying to annoy the teacher

"No" she yelled "And I don't see your agenda open" she said sitting back on her stool

Hank sighed and made a evil look to her when she wasn't looking

Ten minutes into the class when everyone was quiet; well almost everyone but Cameron and Forman who were whispering rude comments about the teacher to each other when a kind of scruffy looking boy looked out the window and saw something you would only see once in a blue moon around Princeton Jr High

"There's a limo out side" young Sebastian yelled over the class

All the kids rushed to the window and even Mrs. Whiley took a peek

"Alright it's nothing to see now lets just get back to are work" she ordered even though she was still watching

The kids looked at the window for the last time and they sat back down

Another ten minutes went by when there was a knock on their classroom door. The teacher went to go answer it as the kids shuffled their desks to see who it was but she was blocking the door. After a couple words exchanged she moved out the way and a young very handsome young boy with golden blonde hair, and bright blue eyes came in looking nervous

"Alright class we have a new student today, his name is Robert Chase" Mrs. Whiley said as she laughed in her head as all the girls looked at Chase with awe and big admiring eyes

"Where are you from" she said with a smile

"I'm from Australia" he told the class speaking in his deep accent and showing off his lovely smile making the girls go crazy in their mind

"Wow where from in Australia" she gasped

"Melbourne" he said flipping the little bit of bang from his face making the girls grin

"Well welcome to are country I hope you enjoy it" she said with another smile

Chase looked in the corner by the TV and saw a pretty girl with slightly curly brunette hair reading her book. She looked up at him and made a sweet welcoming smile. Chase smiled back quickly and got back to the rest of the class

"Well since Robert is new he doesn't know his way around the school so who would like to volunteer to show him" Mrs. Whiley asked the class as all the girls except Cameron put up their hand, and even one boy did which made Chase feel a little uncomfortable

"Allison Cameron" She yelled making her look up from her book, "Since you are the only girl without her hand up I though you could"

"Oh yeah sure what ever" she said then planting her head back in her book

"Why don't you go sit down in front Eric" she told Chase

"Who" Chase asked raising an eyebrow

"He's over there beside Allison"

Chase looked at her weird he didn't know who she was talking about

"Over there" she said with a annoyed tone and pointing to his seat

Chase walked over and mouthed out the word "wow' making the class laugh

Chase put his backpack under his chair and looked over to the class as they all the girls stared and even the one boy which still made him feel uneasy

"That's Kalvin" Cameron laughed

Chase turned around to her and smiled

"Does he…you know prefer the company of other boys" he asked her in his accent

Cameron laughed and nodded her head slightly. Chase looked back at him and gave him a nervous grin

He kept quiet through out the whole class until the bell rang for lunch and he got his things and walked down the hallway as fast as he could to his locker with some eyes pointing at him

"Hey" Cameron said as she leaned up against the locker beside his and Forman standing behind her

"Hey" Chase said with a sweet smile

"Do you want me to show you around now" she asked

"Allison I have go home for lunch" Forman told her with his arms crossed

"Well you go I have to show the new kid around"

Forman sighed and walked away and when he was out of sight Chase looked over at Cameron

"You know you don't have to call me the new kid" he told her as they slowly walked down the halls

"Well what's your name then" she asked with a non flirty smirk

"It's Robert but you can call me Chase"

"Isn't that your last name, Chase" she asked

"Yeah I like being called it" he said looking at her

"Same" she sighed

"You like being called Chase" he asked with his eyebrow up

"No I like being called Cameron, my last name" she laughed

Mean while outside two grade nine boys stood behind the school watching a crowd of people going almost crazy and a girl in the middle handing out flyers

"Vote Lisa Cuddy for your school president" she yelled over the crowd

"Who does Cuddy think she is" one of the boys with big blue eyes and messy hair said to his friend

"Greg, what do you have against Lisa" the other boy asked showing of his braces

"Gee Wilson I don't know, maybe it's the fact that it's Lisa Cuddy the biggest bitch since well I don't know any other bitches but her" he said with open eyes

"Will you stop calling me Wilson it's James" he asked shaking his head and looking down at the ground

"Well then stop calling me Greg it's House, Wilson" House said as he limped down to the side of the school

"What's wrong with your leg" Wilson asked

"Don't you remember I hurt it in gym yesterday" he said squeezing his thigh

"Yeah that was yesterday; maybe you should see a doctor"

"I'm fine" he yelled slightly

Wilson didn't talk for a bit he wanted House to cool down

"Maybe you're in pain because you broke up with Stacy" Wilson told him breaking the ice

House started to laugh hysterically

"Do you know how retarded you are" he said while still laughing

"Well you were dating her since grade seven" Wilson said walking beside his friend

"Stacy is old news time to turn to the funnies; they never get old" House told him walking faster

"Did you hear what happened to her new boyfriend Mark" Wilson asked catching up to him

"Do I care?"

"He broke his leg, he's in a wheel chair for the next couple of months" Wilson told House as he started to laugh. They turned the corner and House ran into Chase. He gave him a glare and walked on with Cameron watching

"Who was that" Chase asked Cameron

"That's House, he's a legend"

"Sports legend, or is he a Guinness" Chase asked

"He's the school biggest jerk lets just leave it at that" she said with a tone

Chase tripped over a loose piece of cement and dropped some money he was holding in his hand. Cameron knelt down and helped him pick it up when she saw a cross around his neck

"Are you into god and all that stuff" she asked standing back up

Chase put his crucifix back under his button up shirt

"Sort off"

"And were you the one who came in the limo" she asked again

Chase didn't answer and he just looked away

"If your rich and you like god then why didn't you go into a private christen school"

"Because I don't like being rich, I'm sorry but can we drop the subject" he said looking down at the ground

Cameron didn't answer at first; she wondered what was wrong with him

"What ever"

She didn't talk for a bit but their silence was broken with the bell. They all raced to their lockers still hyped up on the lunch break side affect but that quickly wore off when they got to their lockers

"What do we have now" Chase asked as he fiddled with his lock

"We have double block option" Forman told him as he got his agenda out

"What's that" Chase asked as he slowly opened his locker

"You didn't have that back home" Cameron asked as Chase shook his head

"Double block is two classes of the same the same thing but it's not like math and science it's more fun and you learn how to do things that might come in handy like how to build things or how to sew" Cameron explained

"What do you have" Forman asked

"I don't know they put me in the class with the only opening" Chase told him

Cameron and Forman looked at his schedule and started to laugh

"What's so funny" Chase asked lowering his accent

"They put you in home economics" Forman said while he was still laughing

"What's that" Chase asked

"That's a class where they teach you how to sew and how to cook it's a all girl class well except for Kalvin" Cameron explained to him

"You're joking" Chase asked with a very unhappy face

Cameron and Forman couldn't answer they were to busy laughing their heads off as they headed inside home room for attendance. After they where finished with all that Cameron and Chase headed down stairs to the cooking room and inside where six individual kitchens and six round tables. Cameron let Chase sit next to him as all the other girls went goo-goo eyes over him and some of them were jealous of Cameron

"I must warn you Mrs. Massy might yell instead of talk but she is really cool" Cameron whispered to Chase and the second she said that a very butch woman with long hair in a pony tail came in with a smile on her face

"Alright today we are going to be making pizza I have all the ingredients" she stopped and saw that Cameron's hand was up

"Yes dear" she said looking straight at her

"We have someone new" she told her looking over at Chase

"Ah yes I heard" she said as she walked closer to their table

"I'm Mrs. Massey and you are…"

"Robert Chase" he said nervously, he was kind of scared of her

"Is that a British accent or Australian" she asked him politely

"It's Australian" he said with a smile on his face. He hated and loved that question at the same time

"Did you just move to America" Mrs. Massey asked

"Last week" he told her

"Well that's good and by the looks of it all the girls are glad you came too" she joked making Chase laugh and all the girls laugh with him while Cameron laughed at them and shook her head. Mrs. Massey turned away and started to explain all the rules on how to make a pizza and remembered something

"Oh yes Robert we still have to put you in a kitchen" she said turning to him

"I'm fine at this table" he said looking over at Cameron quickly

"But I'm sure he would want to meet new people, so I say he goes to are table" a girl debated

"Oh what ever Margo" another girl at another table yelled out loud. Mrs. Massey laughed

"They're willing to put up a fight for you" the teacher said quietly to Chase making him blush

"You guys your going crazy over him shouldn't he decide" Cameron asked the class as they all turned to Chase

"What ever I can stay at this table" he told them not knowing what else to say

The other girls at Cameron's table were all happy

"It's settled then he stays at this table" the teacher yelled and got back to the pizza

Chase didn't want to make anything so he said he would just clean the dishes and they all agreed it was fine. At the end of the day Chase started to walk down the street waiting for his ride with his backpack over his shoulders then he saw Cameron walking up to him

"What are you doing I thought you had a limo" Cameron asked

"I do I just don't want people to see" Chase told her

Cameron was about to ask why but then she remembered what he said at lunch so she let it go

"I live here so I'll see you tomorrow Chase" she said with a smile

"See you Cameron" he smiled sweetly back

Cameron ran inside her house but she looked out the window and watched the limo stop and saw Chase get in it wondering why he didn't like to be rich

Over in the limo Chase sat at the end looking outside of his window waiting for the next day.

The end.


	2. Chapter 2

What do I want to be?

The morning bell rang as all the kids headed inside their homerooms and the volunteers went up and down the stairs carrying books and papers ready to help the teachers with their daily school chores as the principal got ready to do the morning announcements. Chase was assigned a seat not to far from Cameron and Forman, too far to talk but close enough to understand what they were mouthing.

"Alright settle down" Mr. Ghelert yelled over all the chitchat. He was a gym teacher so he was very stricked but very fun with tall strong legs and very blue eyes

"What do we have first" Chase mouthed over to Cameron seeing how her and Forman were the only people he really met yesterday

She skimmed through her schedule and looked under today followed with a big sigh

"We have stupid double block language arts" she mouthed back

Chase only came yesterday so he didn't know how bad that class was but he already hated Mrs. Whiley

The late bell rang and the announcements came on with some mindless unimportant news and when they where finished all the kids squeezed through the door way since they all tried to get out at the same time. Chase still didn't know his way around so he walked around the halls not knowing where to go until Cameron grabbed his sleeve and pulled him to the L.A room kindly

"Good morning class would you please write down in your agenda's what's on the board" Mrs. Whiley ordered as the class groaned

Two minutes later she walked down the desks to see if they had it all written down and when she made sure of it she would go sit on her stool again

"Today's assignment is what you want to be when you're older; I expect them to be finished by the first block"

The class sighed as they got out their pieces of paper and started to write

"What are you writing about?" Forman whispered to Cameron

"A doctor, you" she whispered back

"Same, What about you Robert"

"He likes to be called Chase" Cameron interrupted with a smile to Chase

He smiled back but not as flirty as he hoped it was more of a thank you smile

"What ever, most likely the first thing that comes to mind" he told him while playing with his cross. Cameron watched as he twiddled with his necklace but didn't say anything

As time went by Chase, Cameron, and Forman passed notes to each other asking Chase all these questions. Cameron knew that Forman didn't know that Chase was rich but she remembered what he said at lunch about not liking it so she didn't bother to ask

"Times up, who would like to read theirs out loud" Mrs. Whiley asked the class as some girls put up their hands

"Yes Alex" she said pointing to the girl in the back. She stood up and flipped her blonde hair to her back

"I'm going to be a model because I am beautiful and I know just how to walk. I'm not the only one who thinks I'm beautiful my dad calls me it all the time and he's my dad so I have to believe him" she read out loud in her spoiled tone of voice. The whole class stared at her and as she sat down she winked at Chase in a very flirty way which made Forman laugh

"Looks like the so called super model wants you Chase" Cameron joked

Chase made a face at her in a friendship way and looked back at the teacher

"Robert, what did you write down" Mrs. Whiley asked

"Oh nothing I'm not finished yet" he mumbled making his accent sound funny

"Well let's hear what you have"

"I'd rather not" he replied making some kids laugh

"I'll go instead of him" Cameron asked

"Alright but when your finished your paper Robert I want you to read it" Mrs. Whiley ordered

"When I'm an adult I want to become a doctor working at a hospital. I like the feeling when I help people so I'm sure saving their lives would be much more rewarding then just helping them carry their books or picking up their money for them when they fall"

Chase smiled as he remembered the embarrassing trip he had yesterday

"I want to be thank you'd for giving a patient a needle when they are sick or bandaging up a wound and plus I like those white coats you get with your own little name tag" she joked as she sat down with the class clapping

"Very nice" the teacher said with a smile "Robert are you finished"

"No Mrs. Whiley" he replied writing the last paragraph to his paper

"Alright who's next?" she asked this time no one raised their hands "Eric how bout you"

Forman sighed and flipped through his papers

"Do I have to stand up" he asked

"No" Mrs. Whiley sighed

"When I'm older I want to be a neurologist. I have always been interested in how the brain works and I want to per sew a career in it. I plan on being the head of my department and I want to have my own office and everything with my own parking space and a nice car to go in it" he read out loud to the class

"You really find that stuff interesting" Mrs. Whiley asked

"Yeah, and you don't" Forman replied back

"It's the sight of blood that I can't stand" she shivered "Robert can you please read yours now" she asked sitting back in her stool

"But I'm not finished yet" he mumbled in his accent

"So I don't care we waited long enough" she told him in a tone

Chase sighed and looked around the class while they stared at him

"When I'm older I want" he said quietly

"Speak up please" the teacher ordered

"When I'm older I want to go to seminary school. My dad wants me to become a doctor but I don't find that stuff interesting; no offence you guys. My favorite passage is peter one seven, these trials only test your faith to see whether or not it is strong and pure. Your faith is being tested as fire tests gold and purifies it. I also like the way how the people who are in seminary schools life's are so pure and clean and how they can stay away from beer and drugs just because of a simple rule instead like the rest of us we choose to drink because we know it's bad but there's no one telling us we can't do it. The difference between us and them is that they follow the boundaries that we all have like stealing and all that but they choose to follow them because they respect god and believes that he is right; he knows all of the bad things in the world and warns us about them. The only thing is we need someone to teach us to see the signals and that's what seminary school is and that's how I want to live" he read out to the class as they all looked at him even Mrs. Whiley had nothing to say about his report

"Uh" the teacher cleared her throat "That was very good Robert, you can sit down now"

Chase sat down as all of the kids followed with their eyes

"That was amazing" Cameron whispered to Chase

"It was nothing"

The bell rang and they all headed to their lockers to pick up their things for their next class

"What do we have next" Cameron asked Forman

"Option" he replied back getting his books

"Hey Chase what are you in" Cameron asked as she walked over to his locker

"Uh band I think" he said as he read his schedule

"Oh I'm sorry man" Forman warned him

"What's wrong with band" Chase asked

"Nothing wrong with it; it's just that on Thursday you guys have to share the class with the grade nine's" Cameron told him

"Is it really that bad" Chase asked with a laugh

"Well that's what we heard and the worst part is that Greg House is in band" Forman told him

"Who" Chase asked

"He's the boy you ran into yesterday" Cameron told him

"He can't be that bad" Chase asked as he got his instrument out of his locker

"It is if your playing piano; House always shows off to the teacher and when someone else can play a song better then him he goes out of his way and plays that same song all week until he's the best" Cameron explained

Chase looked at her and laughed and shook his violin

"I play the violin so I have nothing to worry about" he said with a smirk

"Unless you're really good at it" Forman told him

"What do you mean?"

"If you're good at something House will prove that you're not that great at it"

Chase's eyes got big. He was really good at the violin; he has been playing it since he was ten and it was the only thing he had

"See you guys later then" he said nervously

Chase walked into the music room slowly. He didn't know anyone there and everyone was staring at him

"Hello are you new?" his music teacher asked him

Chase looked up at him and didn't say anything for a couple seconds

"Yeah" he said with a gulp

"I'm Mr. Erdmen I'm your teacher, what instrument are you playing" he asked

"Violin"

"That's quite the accent you got there are you Australian" he asked kindly

"Yes"

The teacher smiled

"What's your name son" he asked politely

"Robert Chase" he told him waiting to be seated

"Nice to meet you, you can go have a seat in the violin section over there" he pointed to the corner

Chase looked at all the kids staring at him. There were kids from other grade eight classes and some grade nines. The grade nines were talking with their friends but the entire grade eight girls that didn't see the very handsome young boy stared at him with awe. He sat down by a girl who was in his class; even though she still had a crush on him he still knew her name

"Alright last time we were working on page twenty, Greg can you start us off"

Chase turned around and saw a grumpy looking kid sitting on the piano stool and remembered that that was House

House looked down at the piano and started to play beautifully even though he was still grumpy. It was time for the violin to come in and Chase rested it on his shoulder and started to play. He was the best one their and Mr. Erdmen smiled

"Stop for a moment" he ordered the class "Robert"

Chase looked up at him and smiled

"Yeah"

"Can you play again for me" his teacher asked

Chase sighed and started to play; he was really magnificent and it made the teacher overjoyed but it made House angry. When Chase stopped playing the teacher smiled

"Another natural like Greg"

Chase looked around the class. He hated being the center of attention. All of a sudden House started to play on his own without any sheet music which made the teacher excited. Chase remembered what Forman told him and new he had to fight back so he stated to play another song with out any sheet music like House and it kept going back and forth until the bell rang

"Well umm that was an interesting class I hope next time it won't be just Robert and Greg playing. See you all next time" Mr. Erdmen said

Chase got his thing and headed to the door being pushed away by House so he could be first

House walked to his next class waiting for Wilson to show up. When he got inside his social class he sat down in the far corner and just sat there not interacting with anyone else

"Hey Greg" Wilson said as he put his books under his desk

"It's House" he said more angry then usual

Wilson sighed and shook his head slightly

"What's your problem" Wilson asked

"I have a rival" House replied

"What?" Wilson asked

"He thinks he's better then me" House said to himself

"Who does, what are you talking about"

"That kids I ran into yesterday he's in my band class" House told Wilson

"And he's better then you at piano"

"He plays the violin and he's damn good at it" House told his friend

"You don't play the violin and if you did you wouldn't be good at it, Greg" Wilson told him

"House" her interrupted

"House, you have to know that there are people out there who can do things that you can't"

"I don't want to play the violin I want to be the best in band like every other class" House told Wilson with a smirk

His friend laughed a bit through his braces and shook his head

The bell rang for lunch and all the students headed up to their lockers to get the brown paper bags their moms made for them. Chase pulled out his wallet and got a five out of it and headed to the school shop to by a bag of chips and Cameron walked over to him

"Where's Eric" Chase asked

"He had to go home for lunch like always; why do you buy your lunch" Cameron asked

"Because I don't have a lunch with me to bring"

"Don't you have some butler to make you one or your mom" Cameron asked

Chase looked at her and then down on the floor

"No" he replied

"Moms busy huh" she asked

Chase looked away and nodded

"What are you buying" she asked changing the subject

"A packet of crisps" he told her

"What?" she asked with a blanc face

"You know crisps, oh yeah you Americans call them chips" he joked making Cameron laugh

"Are you coming to the lunch room" she asked

"Just to eat one packet of crisps or chips" he said with a laugh

"Please all the other girls in the class are annoying really and you are pretty much the only friend I got that's not at home" she said with pleading eyes

Chase smiled. He just met her and she considered him her friend

"Fine what ever"

Cameron smiled and waited with him in line talking about his interesting band class. When they were finished eating they went outside and waited for Forman to show up so until then they sat down on the bike rack and talked. Finally when he showed up they all walked around the school together as Chase told about his life back home or well his school back home and how it was different from school in America until the bell rang. As they were all at their lockers Chase asked the regular question

"What do we have" he asked waiting for an answer

"Gym" Forman told him

"And then"

"That's it, it's early day today we get to go home after class" Forman explained to him

"Really" Chase asked excitedly

"Yeah, you didn't have that back home" Cameron asked

"No, we never got to go home early"

"Well don't you just love north America" Cameron joked

"I have to go use the phone" he said as he walked away with the others following him

"Who do you need to call" Cameron asked

"Wayne" he replied

"Who's Wayne" She asked

Chase didn't answer he just looked at her hoping she would get the picture he didn't want Forman to know that he had a limo driver. She realized that she was the only one who knew he was rich so she slightly nodded

"Am I missing something" Forman asked

"No it's just a inside joke it's to hard to explain" Cameron lied

Forman shook his head and looked at her

"I see"

They walked inside and sat down and when Forman wasn't looking Chase turned to Cameron

"Thank you" he mouthed

"No problem" she mouthed back with a smile

Finally the late bell rang and the pointless announcements came on and when they were finished Chase walked over to Mr. Ghelert

"Can I use the phone" he asked him

"Why" Mr. Ghelert asked back

"I need to call someone"

"Who"

Chase looked at him funny; his teacher asked a lot of questions

"My ride"

"Make it quick" his teacher sighed

"Thank you" Chase said as he walked over to the phone and dialed the numbers

"Hello Wayne" he said into the phone "I need you to pick me up at…" he put his hand over the mouth piece "What time do we get off today" he asked his teacher

"Two thirty" he replied

Chase took his hand of the phone

"Two thirty, we have a early day today, thank you bye" he said politely

Chase grabbed his back pack and headed down stairs as Mr. Ghelert his gym teacher followed. When he got inside he quickly Changed into his gym shorts and headed in the gym

"We're going to be playing soccer today with the girls since their teacher is sick today"

The boys sighed because they hated gym with the girls; they were always bossy and whiney

"Quite your complaining" Mr. Ghelert said with a laugh. When they got outside all the girl were already there. Talking away to their friends as Cameron ended her conversation she was having with another student and walked over to Chase and Forman

"Hey" she said with a smile

"Hey" Chase and Forman said at the same time

"I hate soccer don't you guys" she asked

"I like it" Forman told her

"I don't I like cricket" Chase said with a more deeper accent then usual

"What's cricket?" Cameron asked him

"It's a game we played back home; it's really fun it's kind of like baseball but it can last days if you play it right" he explained to them with a big grin

"Days" Cameron asked

"Yeah but it's worth it. I should ask Mr.…" he asked now knowing his name yet

"Ghelert" Cameron told him

"Yeah Mr. Ghelert if we could play it some time" Chase told them. Cameron and Forman looked at each other; they didn't like the sound of a game lasting for days

"Everybody in" Mr. Ghelert yelled as they all ran in and on the white line "As you know your teacher is sick se we are going to play soccer any questions" he asked the girls as they just looked at him

"We need three captains" he asked the class as they raised their hands. He saw that Chase, Cameron, and Forman were talking to each other while he was talking so he thought he would punish them by putting them on different teams

"Robert, Eric, and Allison you three are captains" he ordered

They all sighed and stood a arm length away from each other

"Robert you go first"

Chase looked around and tried to remember the kid's names

"You" he said pointing to a girl in the front. The girl smiled and stood up as all the other girls were stricken with envy that he picked her first

"Naomi" Cameron called as they girl stood behind her

"Clarence" Forman called

They did this until their team was full. They did rock, paper, scissors to see whose team would sit off first and Chase lost. For fifty minutes they played the game and in the end Cameron's team won and after they're cheers they went inside and changed into their regular clothes and waited until the bell rang. After their homeroom Chase quickly got all the things he needed and headed out as quickly as possible almost bumping into House and Wilson again. House stared at him and walked off with Wilson at his side

"Is that the kid"' Wilson asked

"Yeah" House told him with a tone

Outside Chase started to walk down the same street as the day before waiting for his ride until Cameron caught up with him

"Waiting for your limo" she asked

"Yeah"

Cameron was thinking about his report he did in language arts and she wanted to know if he meant it

"This morning; your report, did you really mean it like all the stuff about living pure"

Chase looked to her and smiled as he nodded

"So you are into god" she said pointing at his cross

"I guess but being a seminary doesn't always mean god" he said with a sweet smile

"This is my house" she said as she stood there waiting for something

"Bye Cameron" he said nicely

"Bye Chase" she waved as she ran inside. She put her stuff down and again went to the window and watched as his limo drove off as she thought about what he said

Inside the vehicle Chase looked out the window and thought; waiting for the next day

The end


End file.
